


March Into April

by Theforeverbattles



Series: When Winter Turns To Spring [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Becoming a family, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, I think that's it? - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kid Fic, Kink Discovery, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Overstimulation, Parents, Past Abuse, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Soft Boys, Squirting, Watersports, but like not really I swear I just feel like I need to tag it, just in case ya feel?, mentions of abuse, royal au, there's fluff too i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: “What?” Jisung blushes, his brown eyes dilated.“You’re beautiful.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: When Winter Turns To Spring [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048795
Comments: 37
Kudos: 331





	March Into April

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to write I hope everyone likes it. Also I tagged waterspouts but like it really isn't but I tagged it just in case anyway you may continue on!

Minho picks Jisung up with ease, carrying him into his chambers. 

Sungie giggles their lips messily pressing together. Min sets him down with a smile, “wait your crown.” Jisung tugs on his hair. 

The king pulls back and tugs the metal from his hair with ease since it's barely been holding on. He shrugs out of his cape too. Sungie stares up at him with his lower lip between his teeth. 

“Are the doors locked?” 

“Yes.” Min laughs and leans down, their lips connecting again. 

Jisung sits up on his elbows, his fingers undoing the buttons on Minho’s jacket. The king smiles against his mouth, so far Sungie has come from the first time they kissed. 

He shrugs out of his jacket and gets Jisung’s layers off too, leaving him in just his undershirt. Min stares down at him, hands tracing his toned stomach. 

“What?” Jisung blushes, his brown eyes dilated. 

“You’re beautiful.” 

Minho leans back down and presses their mouths together, on hand sliding down to pull his thigh around his waist. The other holds himself up slightly. 

Sungie tugs at his tunic and soon that and his undershirt are gone. His calloused fingers exploring along his body. Min groans into his mouth softly loving the way Jisung maps his entire body with his hands. 

Their hips move together slowly, bodies melting together. Jisung scratches down his back and bites his lower lip as the king kisses along his jaw and down his neck. 

Min strips him of his shirt and licks across his chest almost instantly. Bending to suck a dark mark to his collarbone, his hands moving to loosen his pants but not untie them just yet. He moves to the other side and bites again, earning a soft whine from the man under him. 

Slowly he trails his mouth further down, his tongue swirling around one nipple. He bites down softly and sucks making Ji’s back arch up off the bed. He takes his time working him up. 

His hand moving to the other side of his chest, tugging gently at his sensitive bud. He runs his thumb over it and then pulls back, licking across his chest to the less abused nipple. 

Jisung whines softly, hips twitching up trying to rut against his thigh. 

Minho smiles and bites down underneath, he sucks hard and watches him squirm, head tossed back. His hands bunch up in the sheets and it makes the king smirk. 

He loves how easily he can make Sungie come undone. He’s so perfect. 

Min licks across the marks he’s made and moves back up to his mouth, grabbing his chin firmly. 

Jisung slides his hands into his hair and tugs, his body starting to move frantically already. Minho sets a hand on his hip, pressing him down into the mattress. 

“Keep these still,” he murmurs, pulling away to lock their eyes. 

Sungie groans, hands running down the front of his chest, “don’t be mean.”

Minho laughs softly, “I’m not being mean, I’m keeping you from working yourself up so much you cum untouched.” He smirks in his ear and feels goosebumps lift all over Ji’s skin. 

“I’m not gonna.” He scrunches his nose up and Min kisses the scowl off his face. “You’re so cute.” 

“Don’t call me cute when you were just saying I’m gonna cum in my pants.” 

Min hums and presses back between his thighs, grinding down on him harder. Jisung’s eyes roll back and it’s an expression that will stay with Minho until he dies. He’s so happy he’s able to make Sungie feel this good. 

He starts to kiss down his body again, pressing his lips to each one of his scars. He licks between his abs and along his belly button, hands going to grab at his thighs and little ass. 

Minho reaches up and grabs Ji’s chin, forcing him to look down at him. With their eyes locked he takes the tie from his pants between his teeth and pulls. 

Jisung whines softly, squirming in his grip a little. Min pulls the string from his pants completely and then shimmies the leather down his thin hips. His mouth finds purchase around his v-line. He licks up through his happy trail and back to his mouth. 

Sungie’s mouth nearly attacks his, their teeth clashing together. Ji’s eagerness makes Minho giggle softly. 

“You should have kissed me the first time we met.” Jisung whispers. 

“I think you thought you were straight when you were eighteen love.” Min snorts, he pushes the back of his pants down a little and grabs his ass more. 

“Yeah but I still thought you were unfairly hot.” Sungie tips his head back, lower lip between his teeth. 

The king kisses his pulse and angles his hips, thrusting against him making Jisung moan. “I would have been kissing a stranger then. What do you take me for?” He teases while watching Jisung eagerly grind down on him. 

He hums and scratches down Minho’s back, “okay fine, you should have when I first joined your council.” 

Minho laughs and nips at his throat, “I think when I kissed you was perfect. Except for you trying to kill me. Any sooner and I would have scared you off.” 

“I didn’t mean to!” Sungie whines. 

Min shuts him up with another kiss, pressing his tongue deep into his mouth. Jisung rolls his hips up, jaw falling open to give him more access. 

Minho breaks the kiss and moves down his body again, focusing on his chest while he takes his pants off all the way. He tosses the leather off the bed and slips his hands under his shorts within seconds. Grabbing his ass firmly, one of his thumbs pressing along his entrance teasingly. 

Sungie gasps and pushes back. Min stills his hips again, purposely teasing his entrance now. He strokes the sensitive area with his pointer finger, smiling at how his hole flutters at even the slightest contact now. 

The two times Minho has fingered Jisung he’s been beyond responsive. The first time he was timid of course but the second he was whimpering and begging for more. 

Min pulls away from his tits and tugs his undershorts off easily. Barely even using his strength he flips Jisung over and lifts his hips up. 

“Minho-“ Jisung whines, voice cutting off as the king licks along his entrance slowly. He makes him spread his thighs more and traces his fingers along his most sensitive places. 

The king scratches along his back and presses his tongue inside him. Making the younger man squirm around and try to pull away. Min giggles and grabs him around the waist tightly, he sucks on his rim and pulls back to nip at his bum. 

“Fuck…” Sungie arches his back and grabs at the pillows. 

Minho smiles loving his every reaction to pleasure. He slides his fingers along his balls and rubs slowly, causing a tremor to run through Jisung. 

He kitten licks at his hole, teasing him, whines falling from the younger’s lips. “Please,” he whispers, face pushed into the pillows under him. 

Min hums and pushes his muscle back inside him, fucking him slowly. Jisung starts to grind back on his face and he smirks in response, pulling away the second he gets a rhythm started. 

Sungie lets out a frustrated noise, “please Min.” 

“Do you even know what you’re pleasing for?” The king teases him, Jisung shakes his head no, thighs shaking. 

“I’m gonna let go of your waist, don’t try wiggling away now babyboy.” He whispers in his ear making a shiver go through the younger man. 

“Okay your highness.” 

Min groans and turns his face, planting a messy kiss to his lips. Jisung moans into it craning his neck to deepen it more. 

“You’re such a good boy.” He murmurs against his mouth, Sungie nearly purrs at his words. “Don’t move for me love.” 

Minho crawls to his nightstand and grabs the body oil, dead set on making Jisung his tonight. Tomorrow is Saturday which means it’s his day off and Sungie’s he intends on making it impossible for him to leave his bed in the morning. 

He kisses along his neck, hands coming up to his chest, cupping his pecs. He tugs on both his nipples and gets a breathy moan from him. 

Min tugs him up to his knees, pressing his ass to bulge. Sungie eagerly grinds down on him, his lower lip between his teeth. Minho bites along the back of his neck and down his shoulder. He slips one hand down from his chest, pressing along his stomach and hips. 

While still biting his shoulder he comes to his cock and wraps his hand loosely around him. Jisung arches and reaches back to tug Minho’s hair, the younger man whimpering more and more. His hips rocking back on Min’s member but also thrusting forward into his hand. 

“You're so fucking sexy Sungie.” Min breathes out his eyes raking in the man before him. 

Jisung shakes his head at the praise, his stomach tensing up. 

“Pl-please your highness.” He moans while eagerly moving against him now. 

Minho lets his nipple go finally and grabs his jaw instead, turning his head to lock their lips. It’s barely even a kiss, mostly just their tongues sloppily licking at each other. 

Min flicks his thumb over his slit and his whole body coils, Sungie’s teeth biting down on the king’s lip. 

“Does that feel good baby?” He asks while kissing up to his ear, eyes cast down to watch Jisung’s muscles tense up. 

“Hmhm.” 

“Are you my good boy Jisungie?” 

“Yes!” Jisung cries out, his hips bucking forward, “mm gonna cum already.” He whimpers trying to get out of his grip. 

The king kisses along his throat, “you’re cumming more than once tonight love.” He smirks and slides his hand to his chest again. His nipples are red and puffy, abused looking. 

Sungie squirms, eagerly thrusting into his hand, Minho loves it. He loves watching him feel so much pleasure. 

Loves that he’s the one that makes him feel this good too. 

“You gonna cum for me pretty baby?” 

Jisung’s head falls back to his shoulder, eyes rolling into his skull. 

Min knows when his high starts to build now, he knows the signs by heart already. Sungie’s thighs start to try and close and his wrists get more shaky. He also loses all ability to keep his sounds in. 

Just as his thighs start to quiver and try to close a loud cry screams out from the adjoining chamber. 

They both freeze, Sungie breathing heavily, the cries stop and almost instantly they resume their previous actions. Minho catches his mouth again and Jisung pants into his. His nails digging into the king's arms making red scratches appear on his paler toned skin. 

Their bliss only lasts for another few seconds, the screaming starting again. 

Jisung whines, eye squeezing shut, waiting a few moments. Minho kisses along his neck listening to see if the crying stops. 

When it doesn’t, Sungie groans, “Chunja, why are you awake?” His head hits Min’s shoulder in defeat. 

Minho giggles and releases him, “I’ll check on her, you’re literally naked.” He kisses the side of his head. 

“We’re not having any more children after her.” Jisung says sternly. The king smiles and lays him down, pecking his lips before he gets out of bed. 

“You say that now.” 

He grabs Jisung’s shirt and wipes the precum off his hand, “hey,” the younger whines. 

“Oh do you think you're gonna need this at some point?” Minho smirks. Sungie just turns red and hides in his pillows. 

Min slips his own shirt on and adjusts himself in his leather pants best he can. 

Chunja’s screams get louder and he quickly makes his way into the room she shares with Hye. The little boy whines pillow over his head. Minho scoops her up before her yells wake the entire wing. 

“Daddy make her stop.” Hye mumbles from under his pillow. 

The king just hums and carries the small girl out, rocking her gently. She continues to cry but doesn’t scream any longer, he finds the ice bag that’s typically filled with her food and grabs a bottle. 

Hopefully this is what she’s looking for. 

He shakes it up until it’s not as cold and then shifts her in his arms. Pressing the nipple to her mouth. Eagerly she takes it, her hands wrapping around the bottle to try and hold it. 

He coos at her until she’s settled and full of milk again. It doesn’t take long for her to fall back asleep thankfully. He carefully sets her back in her crib. 

“Daddy?” Hye calls softly. 

“Daddy’s sleeping my sweet prince, what’s wrong?” 

“Just wanna be tucked in.” 

Minho comes over and grabs the blankets, bringing them up to his chin. He gives him his stuffed bear and kisses his forehead, “go back to sleep little prince.” He murmurs. 

Hye hums and curls into a ball, “Minnie you are like another daddy.” He mumbles. 

The king smiles and pats his head, “good night Hye.” 

“Night night.” 

Min moves from their room, keeping the door open a tiny bit. Quietly he slips back into his chambers and to his bedroom. Jisung is pouting in bed, his chin in his hands. 

Minho giggles and crawls back up to him, “hi.” He smiles, tackling him into the sheets. 

“Is she okay?” 

“Just hungry, and Hye woke up, but they’re both back in bed now,” Min kisses his nose. 

Jisung sighs heavily, his hands touching Minho’s face, “sorry I have four little gremlins.” The king snorts and kisses his lips this time. 

“I love your little gremlins don’t ever say sorry for that. Even if one of them just ruined you getting off.” He smirks and licks into his mouth. 

“Just me?” Sungie raises his brows, “for now.” Minho slips back between his thighs and finds he’s half hard still. 

Perfect. 

He rocks his clothed body down on him, their tongues eagerly licking at each other. Jisung pulls at his shirt and it’s off again in seconds, Min smirks down at him and runs his hands along his thin body. 

He shifts his hips to be flushed against his ass and grabs his thighs. Draping them over his, Sungie bites his lip and watches him carefully. 

Minho leans back in and connects their mouths again, at the same time he thrusts up against him. Jisung squeaks his hands landing on the king’s biceps instantly. 

Min continues this, Sungie throws his head back, “you sure you want me to fuck you love?” He asks softly. 

“Mm, yes.” Jisung grabs his face and locks their lips eagerly. 

Minho allows it for a few seconds and then pulls back, he slips a hand between them. He wraps his fingers around him and strokes him in the same loose fashion as before. 

“This okay still baby?” 

“Yes.” 

He smiles and kisses along his chest again, tongue poking out to lick across a nipple. He gets him completely worked up again quickly. Jisung panting and grabbing at the sheets. 

Minho slows his hand down and kisses up to his ear again, “how do you want me to get you off baby?” 

Jisung whines trying to cover his face up, Min hums and leans forward more. “Do you want me to suck you off?” He shakes his head no making the king laugh softly. 

“Do you want me to just touch you?” 

“No!” Sungie squirms. 

Minho kisses his lips again, “do you want me to eat you out?” 

“Y-yes.” Jisung blushes and hides behind his hands. The king smiles and traces his thighs gently, he gets Sungie on his stomach again and lifts his hips so he can’t grind on the bed. 

He kisses along his hips and spreads his thighs again, tongue dipping into his warmth. 

Sungie moans, face pushing under the pillows to try and keep himself a little quiet. He presses back on Min’s tongue instantly. The king hums against him and laps at his hole firmly, his fingers slipping between his thighs to rub slow circles into his balls. 

He feels Jisung shiver and buck forward into nothing, he smirks and bites his bum. Slipping his fingers along his hole teasingly, Sungie grinds back on him trying to get him to slip one inside. 

“Eager baby.” Min teases softly, he kisses along his thighs and bites a harsh mark into his ass. 

“Ah-“ Jisung jumps at the contact. 

Minho bites his inner thigh too right next to his dick making him shiver. He slides his tongue back up to his entrance and pushes inside him again, fucking him slowly. 

Sungie whimpers, body twitching all over the place. His stomach tenses and he rocks forward into nothing. Min grabs his waist again holding him in place so he can’t squirm away.

He reaches down and thumbs over his slit, rubbing circles into him. He presses under his head and makes him moan, precum squirting right into his hand. 

Min gets up on his knees again and kisses along his spine still stimulating his cock head. 

“Can I put my fingers in you baby?” He asks while nipping at his ear. Sungie whines loud, bucking forward a soft sob falling from his lips. 

“Yes please.” 

“You okay love? Is it too much?” Minho eases his hand off him slightly, not wanting to overstimulate him too much. 

“Mm, I’m okay, just feels good.” Jisung blushes and turns his head, Min smiles and kisses him lovingly. 

“I love you.” He murmurs against his mouth. 

“I love you.” Sungie nips at his lower lip. 

“Do you wanna stay like this or go on your back babyboy?” The king kisses his shoulders, soothing the countless bite marks he’s left behind. 

“Stay like this.” Jisung whispers, he drops his head down between his shoulders, another shiver going through him. 

Minho kisses behind his ears and grabs the body oil, he shifts back to lick at his hole again. Sucking his rim and pushing his tongue deep inside him. 

Sungie arches his back hands curled into the sheets, “fuck…” he breathes out, rocking back eagerly. 

“Tell me if anything is too much, okay?” 

“Hmhm.” 

“Give me words love.”

“Yes your highness.” 

Min hums and pets his hair, “good boy.” He then drips the oil along his pretty honey colored skin. Instead of moving right to his entrance both of his hands come up to rub his hips. 

He rubs his thumbs into his joints and then up along his back, working any soreness out of his muscles. Sungie moans, face resting on the pillows, arms wrapped tightly around one of them. 

The king works his way up to his shoulders and then around to the front of him. Jisung’s entire body moves as he touches his nipples again, “ah!” He nearly shrieks. 

“Mm, too sensitive now baby?” 

“Y-yes.” 

Min kisses his shoulder and gently moves away from his red kiss bitten chest. Making a note in his mind to be careful with his chest for the rest of the night. And to apply lotion on just his pecs when they’re done so the bite marks don’t become chafted. 

He rubs along his abs, tickling him slightly, little giggles and squirms coming out from Jisung. It makes him smile and pull him closer. His hands find his hips again and slowly he starts to rubs along his thighs. 

Sungie moans as he cups his member and palms him, his body shaking badly. 

Minho hums softly and grabs the bottle once more, dripping more onto his fingers. He finally touches his bum, pulling him apart to expose his entrance. 

He watches Jisung’s reactions as he slides one digit inside him. Min plans on taking his time, stretching him properly so they’ll be almost no pain. He also intends on making Ji cum just on his fingers too. He wants nothing more than to make him feel the most pleasure possible. 

“This okay babyboy?” The king asks softly. 

“Yes.” Jisung already is moving back on his one digit that’s barely even inside him. 

Min smiles and pushes it into his second knuckle, angling it around. Sungie whines, “more...please.” 

“Since you asked so nicely.” Minho smirks and takes his one finger out and comes back to his hole with two. Jisung arches, “fuck-“ 

He gives a moment to adjust and then begins to move them slowly. Easing them in and out at a gentle pace. 

The younger man moans hands curling into fists. Min loves it, he loves seeing him get so worked up and noisy. He loves that Ji isn’t afraid to show that he’s enjoying himself too. 

Minho scissors his digits inside him, actually beginning to stretch him properly. Sungie’s thighs start to close and he smirks forcing them back open with his free hand. 

He continues his assault of pleasure on him, brushing softly against his prostate. Just barely touching it, teasing him. 

Jisung bucks back, face buried in the pillows, Min spots the wet patch on his pillow and smirks even more he’s made him drool so much. Sungie sobs shivering badly. 

“Baby pl-please-“ he cries. 

The king groans loud and leans forward fingers still buried inside him. His lips find his shoulder, kissing softly up to his neck and trailing to his ear. He licks the shell and nips, Jisung whimpers clenching around him. 

“Mm gonna put you on your back babyboy.” He murmurs. 

Sungie just nods frantically, clearly a bit incoherent. 

Minho eases his fingers out for just a second and then flips him over. The sight he finds nearly makes him cum untouched. 

Jisung is crying, drool dripping down his chin, his hair is fluffed out and knotted in some spots. His face and chest are flushed bright red, but the most eye-catching part of him is how pretty all the bite marks on his throat and torso look. He’s beautiful. 

It takes all of Min’s will power not to take him right then and there. 

“You’re so pretty. You looked so fucked out already.” He smirks slightly and leans down to kiss him again while pressing his digits back inside. 

Sungie moans against him, his mouth just falling open. Minho buries his face in his neck, nipping gently as he works him open more and more. He feels the trembles in him get worse so he pulls back their eyes locking. 

“I’m gonna add another love, tell me if it’s too much.” 

“O-okay.” His teeth chatter. 

Min grabs the oil and adds more even though he really doesn’t need to. It’s just in case though. 

He lifts Ji’s hips and presses his knees to his chest, the younger looking at him with wide eyes. Obviously never been in a position like this. 

Gently the king slides his third finger in and watches Jisung’s mouth falls open in a silent O-shape. His hands grip Minho’s biceps, nails digging in. 

“Holy fuck.” Sungie whispers. 

“Easy love, you gotta loosen up you’re too tense for me to move them.” He murmurs, lips pressing all over him. When Jisung doesn’t unclamp from his hand he reaches his other hand between his thighs and thumbs at his slit. 

“Mm-Minho-“ he whines, head falling back, more tears slipping down his cheeks. 

Min hums and kisses along his neck, stroking him in easy movements. He pulls his third digit out and goes back to only two, the younger releases a heavy breath. 

“That better?” He asks with a gentle peck to his lips. 

Jisung nods, hips moving frantically on him again. His nails dig even deeper into his biceps creeping crescent shaped marks. 

Minho angles his fingers just barely touching his prostate. The action makes Ji cry out, his back arching. 

He watches him bite his lip and try to still his thighs from trembling. 

A soft chuckle comes out of the older man, “are you trying not to cum?” He nearly purrs into his ear. 

Jisung whines, “n-no…” 

“You’re allowed to baby, as many times as you want.” 

Sungie whimpers shaking his head no, Minho smirks, challenge accepted. He changes his hold on his cock and starts to fully stroke him, palm coming up over his tip and then back down. 

The fingers inside him spread wide and curl upwards. 

He feels him shiver and a strangled sound comes from his lips. Min knows he’s right on the edge. 

“Let me see how messy you make yourself babyboy.” He murmurs. 

Jisung cries, “y-your highness…” 

The king is only encouraged more, he starts to really fuck him with his digits. Thrusting them in as deep as he can only to pull them out nearly entirely. 

Sungie bucks uncontrollably and his back arches off the bed, his cum squirts up nearly hitting his chin. Minho groans taking his hand off his cock instantly so he’s not overstimulated. As his orgasm rocks through him he slides his third finger in him. 

Ji’s eyes roll back even further, grip so tight on his arms he’s for sure going to leave bruises. 

Minho spreads his three digits wide stretching him open even more. 

“Oh my god…” Jisung’s moans, tears spilling down his lashes. 

“You okay baby?” He asks acutely aware of how sensitive he’s going to be now. 

“Hmhm…” Sungie mumbles half of an answer. 

Min smiles and wipes his hand on the sheets, only thinking about the poor staff that will have to clean for a moment. He takes his clean hand and holds his face, stroking his cheek gently. 

“Jisungie…” he sing songs at him. 

The younger whines his eyes opening to reveal a hazy expression. 

“Hi, you in there love?” 

Sungie blinks a few times, seeming to come to fully, his cheeks grow warm. Min leans down and kisses him gently, “you okay?” 

“Yeah.” Jisung giggles softly, his face bright red and growing brighter. 

“Promise?”

“Promise.” 

“Want me to keep going? Or stop for tonight baby?” He brushes his thumb over his cheek again. 

“Keep going.” Sungie whispers timidly, “you nearly killed me.” He adds, hands going to hide his face. Minho giggles and shifts his fingers making Jisung whine. 

“Does it still hurt?” He asks, spreading his digits again. 

Jisung looks down, seeming confused, “hm?” 

The king smirks and pulls his fingers out only to slip one by one back inside. He watches Ji register that there’s three. 

“When did you..?” 

Min just leans down to kiss him again, starting to get needy himself. He lets one of Sungie’s legs fall back down to the bed and he straddles his thigh. Rocking his hips in slow easy movements. 

Jisung tangles his hands in his hair, kissing back with new found vigor. His tongue pushes into the king’s mouth, Minho lets him take control for a few seconds. Losing himself in grinding on his thigh. 

Sungie squirms his other leg down and uses his strength to suddenly push Min to his back. 

The older man gasps softly, not expecting to be manhandled so suddenly. His fingers come from inside Ji and the younger whines while following after him. His thighs spreading open to trap one of Min’s. 

Sungie grabs his wrist wanting his fingers back inside him. Minho giggles and teases him wiggling his fingers around, slipping only one in and then taking it out. 

“Minho,” he pouts. 

“Okay, I won’t tease. You’re being such a good boy for me after all.” 

Any trace of dominance or strength leaves the younger’s body almost immediately. Minho smirks and slides the three of them back inside him. 

Jisung throws his head back in bliss, his nails digging into his shoulders. He then drags them down his chest, making Min moan softly. 

“Feels good baby?” 

“Hmhm…” Minho watches him roll his hips, discovering the motion to grind properly. It’s absolutely beautiful, Sungie figuring out what he likes and how he likes it. 

The king grabs his chin and locks their lips, spreading his fingers wide. He licks into his mouth greedily and grips one of Ji’s thighs, rocking forward on him. 

“You’re gonna ride my cock so well love.” He breathes out, getting carried away with grinding on his thigh for a moment. 

Jisung moans into his mouth, fucking himself on Minho’s fingers with confidence now. He pulls his thigh away from Min’s eager hips and makes him whine. 

“Want it.” He whispers. 

Minho smirks, “want what?” 

“Want your cock in me now.” Jisung whimpers, clearly getting frustrated with Min’s teasing fingers. 

The older man hums and wiggles his digits around a bit more. Finally he removes them, Sungie cries into his neck, “you don’t like being empty now huh baby?” Minho murmurs. 

“Pl-please y-your highness, I’ll be g-good.” 

“Oh love you’re such a good boy for me already.” Min picks him up suddenly and Jisung squeals. He lays him down on his back again and slides a pillow under his hips. 

Sungie watches him with a timid gaze but there’s also excitement to it. He reaches over and unties Minho’s pants, fingers slipping past his waistband. 

Min hums softly and sits back to take off his pants and undershorts in one go. Jisung almost instantly touches his newly exposed skin, hands tracing his thighs and ass.

“You’re so wet.” Sungie whispers, his fingers coming up to run along his tip. 

Minho laughs, “yeah, you’re really hot.” He lets Jisung stroke him, his hand eagerly moving on him. 

“Okay okay, enough of that.” He grabs his wrist as he starts to dig his thumb into his slit. A trick the younger man has picked up much too fast for his liking. 

Min is completely aware that once Ji gets comfortable completely he’s going to be in for it. 

He reaches for the oil again and drips copious amounts down his entrance again despite already being slick. He lets Sungie spread it across his member and teasingly thrusts into his fist. 

“Promise me you’re okay?” The king murmurs while leaning down to kiss him lovingly. 

“I promise,” Jisung bites his lower lip, staring up at him with loving eyes. 

“We can stop at any point, okay?” Minho kisses along his neck to his ear again. Sungie hums and tangles his hands in his hair, “I’m okay Min I promise.” 

With that Min reaches down between them and lines himself up. Slowly he starts to push inside and Jisung’s face is a stunning reaction. His eyes roll back, mouth falls open. 

He eases himself further in, shaking because Ji is still so ridiculously tight. 

“Oh my god…” Sungie moans, his legs falling open completely. 

“You’re so fucking tight baby.” Min groans into his neck, battling with himself to calm the fuck down. It’s not his fault, Ji is basically a virgin in this aspect and he hasn’t had sex in months, nearly a fucking  _ year.  _

He pushes in all the way and they both sigh into each other, “you’re so big.” Jisung whines quietly. 

Minho stuffs his face in his throat, panting softly, he should not have edged himself so god damn much. “Sungie baby, you gotta stop clenching up or I’m gonna cum.” He laughs softly. 

“Mm not!” Ji pouts. 

The king reaches down and strokes him slowly, almost instantly Jisung loosens up. His hips bucking forward. It causes Min to shift inside him and his eyes get wide. 

Minho smirks, “you like that love?” 

“Shut up,” Sungie hides again. 

Min quirks his brows, “you’re in no position to get bratty baby boy.” He rocks his hips slightly and Jisung gasps, hands going to his biceps. 

Sungie grabs his arms hard, eyes squeezing shut, “M-Min-“ 

The older man bites his lower lip and grabs one of Ji’s thighs, he continues to stroke him. Making him twitch all over and squeeze even harder. 

“Am I hurting you?” He asks while kissing under his ear. 

Sungie feels so good, to the point where Min almost has to pull out completely so he can collect himself. 

“No,” 

“Do you want me to move?” 

Jisung whines, “what’s wrong baby?” Minho can tell something is up. What it is he isn’t sure. 

“N-nothing.” 

“Sungie, are you okay?” 

“Yes. I just, I’m trying not to cum again already.” He blushes deeply. 

Min coos at him, leaning in to capture his heart shaped lips. “You’re so cute.” Finding he’s not actually hurting him he starts to rock his hips slowly. 

Jisung takes in a sharp breath, “y-you, can I get off my back?” 

The king hums and pulls out slowly, he wraps an arm around his waist and flips him. “Is this better baby?” He asks softly, kissing softly against his hips. 

“Yeah.” Jisung looks back, up on his hands and knees again, “promise you’re okay?” Min murmurs, scratching along his thighs. 

“Yes.” 

Minho grabs the oil and drips it down his entrance again, he lines up again and starts to push in. This is going to be even more intense for Ji but he doesn’t realize that. 

“Easy love.” He runs his hands along his hips and abs. Sungie moans his forehead touching the pillows as he leans down. The king bottoms out and groans nails scraping his skin. 

“Oh fuck.” Jisung rocks back and Min hums softly, hips pushing forward to meet him slowly. 

They both tense slightly, Sungie arches his back in bliss. 

“I’m gonna move baby.” 

“Mm,” 

Minho just grinds into him at first, holding his hips firmly. Jisung whines with every movement, rolling his hips back, letting Min know he’s adjusted fully. 

So he pulls out and thrusts back in, Sungie gasps, “o-oh!” He moans. 

Min smirks, he continues this slow pace, rolling his hips forward just enough to make Jisung gasp and shiver. He shifts and reaches forward, setting a hand on Ji’s shoulder. 

Sungie hums and arches prettily, his face down in the pillows again. He’s started to grind back a little harder, moving to actually meet his hips. 

Minho takes this as the okay to really move, he pulls out all the way and then thrusts back in. Jisung inhales and grips the pillows. Since he doesn’t squirm away Min stops worrying about hurting him for a second and let’s himself get lost in the feel of him. 

His hands move back to both his hips as he drags out, he pulls Ji back onto him. 

He sets an easy pace still, not going too hard or too fast. It’s driving him a little crazy but he doesn’t wanna hurt Sungie at all. 

“M-Min,” Jisung breathes out. 

The king freezes, “Hmm?” 

“Stop being gentle, I’m not gonna break.” 

“Don’t tell me that baby.” He mutters. 

“Fuck me.” Sungie glances back, lower lip between his teeth. 

Minho suddenly knocks his arms out from under him and pulls his hips up completely. He pushes his face into the pillows and holds his shoulders while thrusting into him hard. 

Jisung cries out, Min sees the way his eyes roll back. He doesn’t hold back now, but angles his hips away from Ji’s prostate. The man under him is moaning and drooling into the pillows, not fighting to push back up on his arms at all. 

It occurs to Minho that Jisung might want it rough. He’s always made sure to be slow and gentle with him, but any time they’re sexual or even just kissing he’s overly eager. Thinking back to the first night they kissed, Sungie climbed right into his lap. He’s almost positive if his crown hadn’t fallen off that messy make out would have led them to some hidden corner of the castle. 

Jisung might want something that’s intense. 

Min leans forward and bites his shoulder, snapping his hips into him hard. Sungie moans eyes completely rolled back. 

“Mm this better?” The king murmurs. 

Jisung nods not able to form words clearly. 

Minho pulls out completely and flips him over aggressively. Sungie stares up in awe only to throw his head back seconds later as the king slams back into him. 

“Oh fuck!” He cries. 

Min smirks and grabs his thighs, pushing them up to his chest. He leans down and connects their lips, Jisung threads his fingers in his hair and pulls. Moaning and whining against his mouth. 

Before he can’t deepen the kiss more Minho pulls back and snaps his hips into him again. Sungie arches, his stomach tensing. 

Minho grunts and sets his ankles on his shoulders, fucking him hard. He’s still going slow but each thrust makes his entire body jump up the bed. Jisung digs his nails into his biceps again, clenching up around him. 

“You gonna cum again already baby?” He taunts. 

“Hhn, no!” Jisung whines, hiding his face in his own arm. 

Min smiles and kisses his calf, thrusting in deeper at the same time. Sungie pushes a hand over his mouth, eyes getting wide. The king reaches down and pulls it away, “I wanna hear you.” He whispers into his neck. 

“Too loud,” he whimpers. 

Minho rubs his thighs soothingly, connecting their mouths again. Jisung hums moving against him eagerly. 

“No one but me is gonna hear you love.” He murmurs, rolling his hips down again. Slowing their pace down significantly. He moves Ji’s legs off his shoulders and down to his waist. 

“The  _ door  _ is open.” Jisung whines. 

Min pulls back and brings him with him, Sungie shrieks as he’s suddenly straddling him. The king watches his eyes get wide as he realizes the new position they’re now in. 

“This okay?” Minho asks while kissing along his shoulders and neck. 

Jisung bites his lip and nods, shifting his weight for a moment. Min helps him lift himself up, he lines himself up and Sungie presses down. 

“Mm, love you.” Jisung whispers, arms curled tightly around his neck, their lips meet again. 

Minho pulls him as close as possible, one hand holding his face the other on his hip. “I love you.” He murmurs, licking into his mouth with, both of them moaning softly. 

Sungie lifts himself up slightly, trying to figure out how to move. Min smiles letting him take his time, even if it’s edging him more and more. Jisung’s hands slip down from his neck and down his chest. He touches his nipples and Minho bucks. 

Oh no. 

Jisung giggles softly, “your chest is sensitive.” 

“No,” Min denies while bucking into him again as he grabs at his chest harder. 

“Yes,” Sungie kisses along his neck, thumbs and forefingers tugging softly on his nipples. 

The king grits his teeth, he shifts Ji slightly and plants his feet down. Jisung whines quietly, but quickly covers his own mouth as Minho fucks up into him hard. 

Min smirks successfully getting him away from his chest for the time being. 

Sungie sets a hand on his stomach the other up by his lips biting softly. Minho watches him with greedy eyes, “lean back,” he whispers, Jisung does as he’s told and the outcome is beautiful. 

“O-oh.” His head drops back, hips moving eagerly down on him. Min bites his lip watching Sungie with eager eyes, all of his muscles moving together, a coat of sweat all over his pretty tan skin. 

Minho lays back and grips his hips hard, fucking up into him. He bites his lower lip, angling himself to hit Ji’s sensitive nerves. 

The younger man sets both hands behind himself, fully leaning back. He grinds down on the king, wanting him deeper, wanting it harder. Min watches his reactions, noticing how he keeps tensing when he presses forward a bit. 

He shifts his legs and makes Sungie fall forward a bit more, “M-Min!” He shrieks suddenly looking panicked. 

“Hm?” 

His cheeks grow bright red, “n-nothing…” 

The king narrows his eyes, “are you too sensitive?” 

“No!” He whimpers while wiggling down more. Minho hums, he reaches forward and makes Ji lean towards him instead of backwards. He thrusts up hard and fast watching Sungie moan and squirm. 

“N-no no no,” he whines. 

“Why not there kitten?” 

Jisung glances up, his cheeks burning, Min bites his lower lip. He didn’t mean for that to slip out but it did. 

“Mm? Why can’t I fuck you like this?” Minho grabs his chin and kisses him intensely. Sungie moans into his mouth, especially when he starts to thrust up into him again. Not stopping him this time. 

“Are you gonna cum again like this?” He smirks, absolutely taunting him. 

Ji nods and wraps his arms around his neck, pulling his hair, their lips moving eagerly. “Y-yes.” He whispers, body shivering. 

“Good.” Min pulls him close and fucks him like that, Sungie actually drooling against his cheek. 

“A-ah-y-your highness!” Jisung cries, clenching up, his entire body tensing, nails dragging for his chest. 

Minho moans and forces their mouths together again, “cum for me kitten.” He whispers, extremely close himself. 

“N-no,” Sungie sobs into him, but his entire being does otherwise. He’s fucking himself back on the king, meeting his thrusts eagerly. 

“Cum kitten, I know you wanna.” Minho shifts and that does it, Jisung bites down on his neck nearly breaking skin. The pain makes Min’s eyes roll back as his own orgasm rips through him. 

He feels warmth shoot between them, hitting them both in the chins. Jisung sobs into his skin, eagerly moving on him still. Minho quickly realizes this is much more than cum between them and moans at the thought. 

He pulls Ji’s mouth to his and kisses him eagerly, Sungie whimpering. 

“You’re so fucking cute.” He whispers, moving his hips on him slowly. 

“Oh my god, I wanna die.” Jisung whines trying to pull away and hide. 

“No,” Min grabs his face, “I hope I make you feel this good every time.” He kisses him hard. 

“I-I just…” Sungie shakes his head, “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry. There’s nothing to be sorry about, god Jisung that was so hot.” Minho threads his fingers into his hair, “mm sorry I came in you.” He adds quietly. 

The younger blushes deeply, “I literally just…” he trails off and motions to the soaking mess between them, “did  _ that  _ all over you. I don’t care if you came in me.” 

“Yeah but it’s something I should have talked to you about first.” Minho lifts him up slowly, both of them shivering with over sensitivity. 

Sungie leans in to kiss him again, not being able to keep his hands to himself. Min sits up and nearly tackles Ji to the end of the bed, their mouths move together slowly but hungrily. 

“That better not happen every time.” Jisung whispers his face red. 

“I hope it does.” Minho smirks. Sungie will never understand how happy he is over actually making him squirt the first time they had sex. 

“Don’t be smug.” 

The king hums and kisses along his jaw, nipping softly, “good thing tomorrow is Saturday.” He murmurs, fingers tracing his thigh that’s crudely thrown over his waist. 

“That means nothing when you have children.” Jisung snorts. “Although you’re going to need to hide from your suitors for another week.” He smirks. 

“Hm?” Min raises his brows. Sungie bites his lower lip and runs his fingers down his throat, pressing in countless areas that are above his collar. “Or you could just see Joonwoo and show him you belong to me.” 

Minho’s eyes get big, “oh do I?” He giggles and kisses him again, arms wrapping tightly around the younger. 

“Hmhm, you’re my princess aren’t you?” 

“Oh you’re awful brave after you’ve been fucked silly.” 

Jisung squeaks, his mouth getting attacked again, Minho locks his wrists down and licks against his tongue. He rocks their hips together slowly, both of them groaning quietly. 

“We need to wash up.” Min murmurs, Sungie just hums and locks his legs around his waist. 

The king smirks and kisses down his neck, “you’ll need to stay hidden too babyboy.” He grabs him against him hard, locking their hips together again. 

Ji squirms, “why?” 

“You think you’re gonna be walking properly?” Minho raises a brow at him. Sungie turns an even brighter shade of red. 

“I think I could now.” He whispers. 

“Guess I’ll have to change that hm?” Min presses his thighs open, “should we see how many times I can make you cum tonight?” He purrs in his ear. 

Jisung shivers under him, “you want me dead.” 

“No, but I want you to remember who  _ you  _ belong to. Since this won’t be able to happen again for a while.” He sucks hard on the spot under his ear, hands moving to his hips again. 

Sungie moans, hands in his hair, “I love you so much.” 

Minho sits up on his knees, easily bringing Ji with him, the younger groans and wraps around him tightly. “I love you too.” He gets them off the bed and carries him into the washroom. 

Jisung scrunches his nose up as he’s placed on the counter, “ew.” 

Min snorts and hits the faucet and lights the fire. While waiting for the water to fill and warm their lips come back together again. Jisung scratching along the king’s shoulders. 

“How do you expect me to not kiss you all the time now.” He asks with a pout. 

Minho hums and takes his face into his hands, “you could, but we’ll never hear the end of it.” He tips the bucket over into the bath and waits for the next one to fill. 

Sungie juts his lower lip out, “I have a question.” 

“Hm?” Min kisses along his neck and across his shoulder, nipping gently. 

“Are you still going on holiday for First Flower like you normally do?” 

The king smiles against his skin, “if you come with me, you and the kids.” 

“There’s no way we’ll get away with that. Everyone will know.” Jisung tips the next bucket. 

“Lots of people go away for the holiday. The castle is nearly empty the week after the festival, no one has to know you and the kids come with me...instead of going on your own.” Minho nibbles at his ear. “Or we could stay here, like I said, the castle is nearly empty.” 

Sungie hums, “my father is going to expect me and the children to be home.” He murmurs, chin on his shoulder. 

Min groans, “no,” he wraps his arms tightly around the younger, “I won’t let you.” He pouts. 

Jisung giggles softly, “you don’t have to convince me of that.” Their lips connect again, Minho lifts him up and walks to the bath that’s nearly half full now. 

He sits down with Sungie in his lap, the two of them eagerly making out again. 

The king rocks him down on his cock slowly, Jisung grinds forward, hand slipping between them. Min’s breath hitches as Ji wraps his hand around him, pumping slowly. 

“You called me kitten.” He whispers. 

Minho groans, he grabs his ass pulling him closer, his fingers rubbing against his hole. Sungie whines, knees hitting the bottom of the tub. 

“Yeah I know what I did.” He murmurs, teasing his fingertips inside him. 

“I like it.” 

Min bites his lower lip, grabbing Ji by the hair, “you like being my kitten?” 

Jisung shivers against him, “y-yes.” 

Their bodies press together tightly, Minho pulls him apart, stroking his entrance. Sungie whines face pushing into his neck, “I really can not cum again, not right now.” He whispers. 

Min giggles, “you’re the one grabbing my cock!” 

“I said I can’t, not you.” The younger smirks. 

Minho rolls his eyes, “we both can’t be dead tomorrow, you can be torturous another night.” 

“I’ll hold you to that.” 

*

After their bath they dress in bed pants, robes and those only, Jisung whines to be carried around everywhere which Min is all too happy to do for him. 

“Oh my god.” Sungie whispers as Minho carries him into what would be his bedroom in the extra chambers. 

“Hmm?” 

“What are you going to tell your staff?!” He whisper yells while straddling him again in the new bed. 

Min raises his brows, “what do you mean?” 

“ _ Your  _ bed is soaked.” 

The king hums, “they probably won’t say anything honestly.” 

“Oh so you pee the bed often your highness?” He giggles. 

Minho nearly throws him off the bed making him laugh even more. “No but you’re gonna.” His laughter turns into a small shriek. 

Min pins him down face first and kisses along his neck, tickling his sides. Jisung laughs trying to push him off, they end up wrapped around each other again. 

Only just cuddling and nuzzling into each other, Ji lays on Minho’s chest, tracing shapes to his collarbone. 

“What are you gonna tell them?” He whispers, cheeks bright red. 

“I really don’t think they’ll say anything love, and if they did it would be Vera to me to tease me. That’s all.” Minho kisses his forehead. 

“God I want to die.” 

“Sungie It’s okay. I promise you it’s fine baby.” The king turns to his side and wraps Jisung tightly in his arms. The two of them facing each other. 

Ji just hums and pouts slightly, “never do that again.” 

Minho scoffs, “ _ I  _ didn’t do anything! How was I supposed to know your bladder was full?” He scrunches his nose up and sticks his tongue out. 

“Shhhh, don’t say that.” The younger whines and hides his face. 

Min tips his chin up and kisses him, it’s much softer and loving than any of the previous ones. 

“I love you.” He kisses his nose. 

“I love you.” Sungie looks up at him, biting his lower lip. 

“What is it?” The king brushes a thumb across his cheek, he can tell Ji wants to say something. Or at the very least is contemplating something. 

“Is it, wrong? What we’re doing?” He whispers. 

“To some probably, actually it’s wrong to a lot of people. But our situation is very different than most people’s, we’re not, sleeping with each other just for sex. And despite the fact you’re married there’s no love between the two of you, and there never was.” Min murmurs, he pets Ji’s damp hair. 

“It would be different if you and Eui were happily married, if she loved you and you loved her. It would be different if I was just pursuing you for sex, or if I kept you from my personal life. It would be different if the kids didn’t know me and I wasn’t active in their lives.” 

Jisung hums softly, “I feel horrible sometimes, not because of us, but because what if I am hurting Eui. I know I shouldn’t worry, or care for that matter after all she’s done to both me and the kids. But I do, and I hate that.” 

“Sungie, you have such a big heart, bigger than anyone I’ve ever met. I feel bad sometimes too, I feel like I shouldn’t be doing what I am with you, or be seen with the kids like I am. But when I really think about it, there’s not some sort of malicious intent behind our actions. We’re not actually hurting anyone with what we’re doing, even if Eui likes to pretend we are.” 

Minho kisses his forward and brings the blankets higher up their bodies. “It’s okay to feel bad, you’re human, and a human with empathy for way too many people. Even those who don’t deserve it.” 

Jisung sighs and curls up closer to him, nuzzling into his neck. “Prepare to be woken at dawn.” He murmurs. 

“Why?” 

“The kids always creep in here around four am to cuddle with each other when I’m in your room.” 

Min makes a soft noise, “that’s so cute.” 

Sungie smiles and looks up, touching the side of the king's face, “I meant what I said earlier.” 

“You’ve said many things today love.” 

Jisung rolls his eyes, “about the kids, perv.” 

Minho giggles, “I still don’t know what you’re talking about. Do you know how many conversations I have with them?” 

“ _ I’m  _ their dad, I have way more.” He sticks his tongue out. 

“Okay okay, what did you mean earlier?” Min smiles and tucks a strand of hair behind Sungie’s ear. 

“You’re more of a parent to them than Eui ever has been. You’ve only known them a few months and you love and care about them more than she does too.” 

Min softens, his cheeks getting red, “I hope me saying that doesn’t freak you out.” Ji murmurs. 

“No, never. I have no idea what I’m doing with them ever, but if they feel safe with me and you trust me with them that’s all that matters.” 

Jisung wraps around him tightly, “you have no idea how much you mean to them.” He whispers. Minho kisses him gently and hugs him tightly, “one day I will.” 

*

Min blinks awake hearing not so quiet whispers, Jisung snoring his hair spread out on the pillows body draped over his. 

The king smiles slightly hearing the little voices at the foot of the bed. 

“Are you three just going to continue to be creepy down there or are you going to come cuddle?” He asks in a hushed tone. 

All three kids shriek making Jisung jump awake, sitting up in bed with wide eyes. 

“Why are you three screaming at this time of night?” He hisses. 

“Minnie scared us!” Hye whines. He’s holding Chunja in his arms, cradling her in a blanket. 

“Yeah well you scared me.” Jisung snatched Nari up making her giggle and curl up on his chest. 

“Min can you grab Chunja’s crib? She can’t lay down in the bed with us.” 

Minho groans but gets up from bed, yawning sleepily, “Minnie what happened to your arms?!” Hye pokes his biceps. 

_ Handprints  _ wrapping around his muscles, scratches down his arms. 

The king glances at Jisung who avoids eye contact, “no idea, must have been when I was training.” Min pets Hye’s head and walks away. Noting to grab him and Ji shirts before the sun comes up and the kids get an eyeful are their kiss bitten chests. 

He grabs an oil lamp and finds the crib in Hye’s room, pushing it through. Before getting back into bed he stops in his own chambers to get night shirts. 

He scoops Chunja up from Hye and sets her in her crib. Sungie takes the shirt from him and slips it on. 

The twins scoot up under the blankets Nabi waiting for Min to come lay back down. 

“That’s my spot.” He teases softly. 

“Hug?” She asks sleepily and he nearly cries. He easily picks her up and she curls up in his arms, Hye trapped between the girls. Sungie and Minho on the ends. 

*

“Daddyyyy, breakfast.” Minho wakes up again to Nari shaking Sungie awake. The younger man groans, hiding his face under the pillows. 

“Minnie breakfast.” Nabi pulls at him. He feels that there’s no kids between them anymore and reaches for Ji. 

He instantly curls up against him. Jisung tugs the blankets over his head, hiding from the kids. 

“Daddy! Breakfast!” Nari tugs the blankets down. 

“I’m gonna eat you for breakfast in a second.” Sungie threatens, Min giggles and sits up with him in his lap. 

“Can we eat please daddy?” Hye whines now. 

“Yes, let us get up.” Jisung groans, Minho scoots him to the edge of the bed and helps him stand. 

“I can get up-“ his words cut off mid sentence as his knees actually buckle. Min grabs him around the waist, easily standing up with him pressed against him. 

“What was that?” He teases. 

Sungie blushes and gets his legs working again, “shut up.” He mutters face red. 

Minho can’t help himself as he tugs him forward back to his chest. He takes his face in his hands and kisses him happily, Jisung giggling against his mouth. 

“Ha! I knew it!” Nari shrieks, making them break apart. 

Jisung’s eyes get wide realizing what they just did. They kissed in front of the kids. 

Fuck. 

“Yeah yeah. I’m gonna put berries in your nose if you tell.” Minho grabs her and Nabi around the waist, throwing them over his shoulders. 

“Berries?!” Nari giggles out loud, “I’m gonna put them in your nose!” 

He walks out with the twins still over his shoulders and finds his dining room to be full. “Um, what's going on here Mae?” 

His laughter dies off instantly, anger and irritation taking over his features.

None of his advisors are up, he knows this, Seungmin doesn’t wake up early on Saturdays. Chan isn't even home still and neither is Jin obviously. 

Lix doesn’t get up for the kitchen on the day off either and neither does Innie. The only person who could possibly be up is Changbin, and even then that’s a stretch. Seungmin usually refuses to let him leave in the morning. 

“Your highness, I was just going to have Vera wake you.” Mae smiles. 

In front of him sits all four suitors, Joonwoo staring at him like he’s a piece of meat. He is incredibly uncomfortable. Nobody ever sees him not fully dressed and made up, even when he was a child. 

Not only is he not fully dressed, but he’s just woke up, in his night clothes. No makeup, hair not done, he hasn’t even fucking brushed his teeth yet. 

Hye runs out in just his night clothes too, stopping suddenly seeing all the people. 

“Woah. Why they?” He runs behind Minho’s legs. 

“Mae, it’s Saturday, today is my scheduled day off as it is for all of my personal staff.  _ This  _ is extremely inappropriate.” He states between gritted teeth. 

“Well dinner was cut off so soon last night your highness, I didn’t think you’d mind. I was going to have Vera let you know before you got up, I didn’t know you’d be up so early.” She says nervously. 

“Vera is on my personal staff. She, like the others, has the day off. I know you’re aware of this since you’re on my personal council.” He swallows, trying very hard not to lose his temper in front of the kids. 

Jisung comes out with Chunja in his arms, a bottle in her mouth. “I hope you three know Felix is probably not even aw-“ he cuts himself off, looking into the dining room as well. 

“Oh, good morning.” He glances at Min. 

“Mae, may I speak with you?” Minho sets the girls down, ushering them over to Jisung. Hye goes as well, reaching for his father’s hand. 

She nods and they walk into his chambers, “your highness, I really didn’t think you’d-“ 

“Mae, I’m trying very hard not to lose my patients right now because the children are just a room over. But I draw the line at this. I’m entertaining your idea of suitors despite having zero interest in any of them. I allowed them into my  _ private  _ space last night despite being extremely uncomfortable with two of them even knowing where the family wing is. This is completely unacceptable, I get one day a week to myself, one day and that’s all.” He snaps. 

“I understand this is your day off, I didn’t think you would mind. I forgot Vera has the morning off as well, I wouldn’t have brought them up here if I knew.” 

“You shouldn’t have brought them up here even if Vera was working. Not without consulting me. What if my mother was awake? What if Joonwoo or Seoyun wandered off?” Minho is nearly vibrating, he's so angry. 

“Okay, I’m sorry your highness, I’ll have them leave right away.” 

He nods arms crossing over his chest, “I wasn’t aware that you and Jisung were actually sleeping together. I thought it was merely Samuel nonsense.” She mutters. 

“Excuse me?” 

“That’s why you’re so angry is it not? I caught you and your lover in the morning with all four of your suitors.” 

Min sees red, “I’m angry because only my closest friends, who also happen to be the people I grew up with are the ones that  _ ever  _ see me in this state. I’m not dressed, I haven’t bathed, I’m barely awake, four people I hardly like let alone know, should  _ not  _ get these sort of intimate details of my life.” 

She stares not expecting his words, “and to answer your question about Jisung, if you want me to marry back the law in writing. I want nothing to do with these suitors. Whatever Samuel has spouted has been false but I will tell you, stop trying to shove these men at me. I love him, I want to marry him, I don’t need to look to others because I already know who I want to marry and who I want to have children with. It won’t be as soon as you want it to be or as soon as the kingdom does but it will happen.” 

“Minho he’s married,” She whispers. 

Her use of his name makes him close his eyes and take in a breath, “yes I’m aware, I’m  _ painfully  _ aware. Why do you think I’ve denied my involvement with him?” He runs a hand through his hair. “Milana knows as well and my father, now you do too, so please stop forcing these suitors on me.” 

“Your highness, you have to continue to see suitors. Until you figure out whatever it is with Jisung, I know you don’t want to but you need to at least do it for show.” 

“Fine, I’ll do it for show but I do not want any of them in the family wing again. They have no business being up here near my family to begin with.” He opens the door for her to walk out and goes to grab his robe, passing through his chambers and into Sungie’s. 

“What are they doing up here?” Jisung whines at him. 

“I took care of it, just give me a moment.” He picks up the material and slides it on. Heading back out to the dining room, he finds Mae shooing the suitors out. 

“Your highness you don’t wish to have breakfast with us? Not since we caught you with your married man?” Kangdae laughs as they leave. 

The king rolls his eyes, he hears the doors down the hall open and Changbin sticks his head out. His eyes lock on the many people and instantly he’s out in just a robe and night pants. 

“What the hell?” He snaps standing in front of Min. 

“It’s been taken care of.” Minho mutters. 

“Who let them in?” Changbin flips around, “Mae, she had them all sat around the table  _ waiting  _ for me or anyone else to get up.” 

“What the fuck? Are you okay? Did any of them get in your room?” 

“I’m fine, and no they didn’t. But all of them just saw me get out of bed with Sungie, it’s only a matter of time until the gossip starts.” Min shakes his head, “I had the twins in my arms so maybe it won’t be that bad. It wasn’t as if I walked out carrying him.” 

Bin shakes his head, “I’m going to have all the locks changed. I also wouldn’t worry Min, unless they know the layout if the family wing no one will know you came from Ji’s chambers.” 

“I’m so annoyed, she claimed, ‘I was going to have Vera wake you’ when she knows damn well all of us have today off.” The king mutters. 

“I get it, I’m sorry I wasn’t up and out here.” 

“Don’t be sorry Bin, you get days off too. Although the door guards should not have allowed them in without proper clearance.” 

“I’ll speak with them, and I’ll have someone bring up breakfast.” Changbin squeezes his hand. 

“Thank you.” Minho sighs and turns back to Ji’s chambers, he’s just woken up and he’s exhausted.

“Can we have breakfast now Minnie?” Nari asks. 

“Yes princess, go out and wait at the table, Binnie is getting someone to bring it up for us.” He pets her head. The three kids rush out leaving Jisung sitting on the lounge with Chunja, she still suckling on the bottle happily. 

“I’m sorry.” He groans.

“Why are you sorry? They shouldn’t have been up here to begin with Min.” Jisung stands up and kisses his cheek. “This was completely out of your control Angel.” 

Minho sags his shoulders and looks down at the small girl, “I’m so tired.” 

“Me too.” Sungie laughs softly. 

“I can’t wait to nap.” Min yawns as they walk out to the common area again. The kids are playing in the living room. Their toys spread around everywhere already. 

Jisung takes the empty bottle from Chunja and sets her down on her play blanket. Letting her roll around and trying to wiggle on her hands and knees. Minho sits down on a couch and watches them, Sungie ending up next to him. 

“No going to sleep.” The younger murmurs while leaning against his shoulder. 

“Hmm, I won’t.” Min lies while pushing him down to curl up on his chest. 

“Your highness, Changbin sent me to look after the children.” A nanny speaks, making them jump. 

“Oh, that’s alright really,” 

“Your highness with all due respect, you look exhausted. You and Sir Han go back to sleep, I’ll take care of the little ones until you’re fully refreshed.” She smiles. 

Minho sighs heavily, he hears Ji explaining small things about Nabi to the nanny. She must have not watched them before. 

After Jisung wraps his arms around him and they head back into his chambers. Minho crawls into bed and tugs the blankets over their heads. Jisung curls around him from behind, pushing his face into his back. 

“I hated that.” Sungie whispers. 

Min hums softly, “hated what?” 

“I hate that they all saw you like this, like, how I see you.” 

The king blushes and hides his in the pillows, “no one outside of family sees me like this.” He murmurs. 

“You consider Chan and Seungmin your family right?” 

“Hmhm. My, mother wasn’t able to have any children after me. She was the first royal in like a hundred years not to have at least four kids. Since I don’t have any siblings my parents let me get closer with Chan, Lix, and Seungmin more than typical.” Minho traces the veins along his arm. 

“When I was a kid my rooms were my parent’s and this was mine. The rooms that the kids have are supposed to be for siblings but since I was alone I just had everything to myself. That’s why these chambers connect to mine.” He explains quietly. 

“That makes sense actually.” Sungie murmurs while kissing his shoulder. 

“When I took the crown my mother was already, very ill. It all happened in a very short amount of time, I didn’t really pay attention to my studies as a prince or care all that much about taking over because I thought I had years. When they moved out and I got the king chambers I made Chan move into here so I wouldn’t be lonely. Which made Felix move into Hye’s room and then we forced Seungmin into what’s the twin’s room.” Min smiles at the memories. 

Jisung hugs him tightly, “I like hearing about your life.” He says softly. “When did they all move out?” 

Minho laughs, “when they all got boyfriends which was fucking rude.” 

Sungie giggles and kisses behind his ears, “it was awful at first, but I had to pretend I didn’t care. It’s literally down the hall so I’m just dramatic, but Chan left first and I was really upset. When we were younger we slept in the same bed a lot, not, like  _ that  _ but everyone thinks it was. He has just always been there when I couldn’t turn to anyone else. And he had his gay crisis to me so that made us closer too. When Hyunjin came to the castle Chan was useless, he was and still is the most love sick puppy I’ve ever seen. But at least now he can function since he’s not pining over Jin every night.” 

“How does one casually get an assassin friend?” 

Min snorts, “It wasn’t casual, and he wasn’t always as good as he is now. I met him because he was sent to do as his name says and assassinate me. But sixteen year old Hyunjin was tiny and while he can fight really well I was stronger than him. When he failed I asked him why and he pretty much said he has nothing to lose. Most people would have thrown him in the dungeons but no I made him my little minion for a while and gave him something to feel like he had a purpose for I guess. At least that’s what he’s told me, on my end I just bossed him around and made him train a lot.” Sungie hums and cuddles closer, his fingers running along Minho’s stomach. 

“What about Seungmin?”

The king laughs again, “Seungminnie and I have always fought like siblings. He was the last to move out and it was completely out of spite.” Minho rolls over to face Jisung. 

“We’re fine now but there was a time where we didn’t get along at all, it was my own fault. Well kind of, I didn’t know he had the hots for Binnie.” 

Jisung gasps, “you and  _ Changbin?” _

“Yeah, it was a long time ago, we were sixteen and had horny puberty brains. We both are grossed out about it now but it’s fun to tease Seungmin sometimes still.” Min wraps his arms around Sungie, fingers threading into his hair. 

“When Seungmin found out we slept together he was so mad at both of us but we didn’t know why. And then we’ll they figured themselves out eventually, they’ve been together the longest.” Minho kisses his forehead. 

“Lix has always been one of my favorite people in the whole world. When we were kids he was attached to me at the hip but he never wanted to be my advisor which I get completely. Chan and Seungmin chose to do what they do, Lix was expected to but I didn’t force him. Why force someone to do something they don’t like or don’t want to do? It’s just asking for things to go poorly. So I let him decide what he wants to do. I think my lack of a third advisor is also why everyone wants me to marry as well.” 

“You’re supposed to have three?” Jisung lays on his tummy climbing between the king’s thighs. 

“Three to four is typical, but when you’re married you can drop someone if you want. When I let Felix do what he wanted everyone was pissed but when are people not pissed at me.” 

“What’s with all the rules? There’s so many weird things you’re supposed to do.” 

Minho laughs and lifts his chin, kissing him slowly. Jisung hums and scoots closer, falling more between his thighs. 

“It’s called being a royal. We’re supposed to follow the path of our ancestors, I’ve been able to get away with a lot because I’m the youngest person to ever take the throne. And because it was so sudden. I went from being left alone for the most part and being known as a bratty spoiled prince to having to be the center of attention to be the king in a matter of twenty fours.” 

“I remember when you took the throne, I remember what it was like in the kingdom before. We were always okay despite the taxes because we obviously had the farm our staff was too. But the people around us, even Eui’s family was struggling. It was...really scary, people tried to rob us all the time, we had break ins every week. That’s how I learned to fight, my older brother who travels abroad taught me. I remember when it was announced that you were going to take the throne my parents got even more scared. Eui’s family nearly moved back to their homeland.” 

Min makes a face, but keeps his mouth shut. 

“The first few months you ruled the chaos got worse.” Sungie whispers. 

“ _ What?”  _ Minho nearly shoots straight up. “Why?” 

“Because well, you changed so much shit instantly, the rich went from living greedy pig lives to barely having access to their own funds. We once again were fine because it stopped all the break ins, the worst we had to deal with was the other noble families complaining about you and your laws. It was disgusting.” Sungie explains quietly. 

Minho bites his lower lip, “the day before I had my coronation I still didn’t even know I was going to be king. Nobody wanted me to, the council wanted to keep my mother as queen and just use her as a public figure. We’d reached the point where my mother wasn’t coming to council anymore. There was so much secrecy, they’d change meeting times on her, make decisions with my father behind her back. At the time she was still aware enough to know something was going on and she hadn’t turned on me yet. She knew I suddenly was being brought to council meetings and told about things I typically wouldn’t have any idea about. She’d ask me what my father was up to, what the council was doing. It was horrible, the way they took her from the throne was wrong it made things so much worse. The day of my coronation, they told her, or my father did, the night before they still said my father was going to as acting mantle as king. So I had no idea. I woke up to screaming, my mother absolutely losing her mind. I went into their chambers to try and find out what was going on and she screamed at me. Told me I had betrayed her trust to steal her crown. That was the first time she hit me in one of her fits of rage. She’d never been violent towards me, others yes but never me. It was also how I found out I was going to be king and in the same day I was crowned.” Min lets out a breath. 

“A lot of the staff and even her council didn’t understand she was and is sick. Whatever she has isn’t something out doctors understand but we know it’s there. After she slapped me they sedated her, I was so angry, not at her but at my father and the council. My father made me leave her as the doctors took care of her and I was rushed into a council meeting. The terms of my ruling were laid out, originally they wanted to do the same plan they had with my mother but on me. Have me be the face of the kingdom but they’d make all the decisions.” 

Jisung stares shocked obviously, “that obviously didn’t happen. We went to your coronation, we clearly didn’t know each other yet. But I remember seeing you and seeing your family, I remember thinking you looked so cold while being crowned.” 

Min laughs unable to help himself, “yeah well I was pissed. Right before that was the first time I had to stand up to my mother’s council and nobody wanted to hear from me, not even my father. My mother’s council never liked me but I had to roll two members over into my own for when I was old enough to pick my own and until then I had to keep them. I was supposed to be a king with no power. My advising team was younger than me for the exception of Chan, Changbin wasn’t anywhere near where he needed to be to take that title of head guardsmen and security. When royals have kids and the surrounding personal staff do as well it’s supposed to all happen at the same time. So we all age together and take the throne together, I wasn’t supposed to get the crown until I was at the very least in my late twenties and even then my mother’s life cycle was predicted to be very long. On top of being the youngest king I'm also the first to take it while the previous ruler is still alive.” 

Jisung hums, setting his chin on Minho’s chest, “so if your mother hadn’t gotten sick there’s a chance you still wouldn’t even be king?” 

“Yes. If my mother still ruled my life would be very different.” Min wraps his arms tightly around the younger man.

“That was probably much more information than you wanted.” He laughs softly. 

“No, I love hearing about your life. I love when you tell me things about the past.” Sungie leans up and kisses his cheek. 

“I love you.” Minho murmurs, holding his face in his hands. 

“I love you too.

*

_ April _

“Min, please can we go on vacation?” Hyunjin whines, sprawled out across the king’s bed. 

“You just got back.” Minho teases. 

“That was weeks ago!” Jin throws a pillow at him. 

Minho laughs, “you’re all free to do as you wish if I don’t go.” 

“Yeah that’s a load of shit, if you don’t leave Chan and Seungmin are staying. I totally can kidnap Jisung if that’s the issue here, him and the kids. No one would know.” The assassin smirks. 

“No, you’re not doing that.” 

“Min come on, please, Minnie and Chan won’t whine at you but I will.” 

The king groans loud, “I haven’t even decided yet so stop crying.” He falls next to Hyunjin. He’s not dressed and neither is the younger although they both need to be. Today is the first day of first flower festival after the four days of festivities, the king as well as most of the staff are allowed to go on vacation. 

Normally Min looks forward to this time of year, it’s the only time where he actually gets to relax. But he’s on edge, Jisung and the kids are supposed to go home. Kibum wants them back at their castle, which he wouldn’t mind, but going back means going to Eui. 

“Oh what’s going on in here?” Chan opens the door. 

Hyunjin crawls on top of the king making it look like they’re in a scandalous position. 

“Oh don’t come in Channie.” He dramatically throws a hand over his face. 

Minho groans and tosses him off his waist, Chan catches his fiancé and then lays down with them. 

“Why are we laying in bed?” He asks while wrapping himself around Jin. 

“Hyunjin is trying to get me to go on holiday.”

“Mm, that sounds like something he’d do.” Chan kisses his forehead. 

Minho sighs, “I need to get dressed.” He stands up and heads into his closest. It’s strange not being excited for the festival, or to be excited for the holiday. 

“If you bring him and the children everyone will know Min.” Chan clears his throat. 

“I know, trust me I know. Chan I really wish I cared though.” The king shrugs out of his robe to slide on his undershirt. 

“If the kingdom finds out and then you marry him people will be pissed. You know that, I know right now you just want him and the kids but if you guys expose your relationship now it won’t go well.” Chan comes up behind him and smooths out his shirt. 

“I know. I don’t want him going home though, I don’t want him around her.  _ Especially  _ after I’ve barred her from even stepping on the grounds of the castle.” 

“His family will keep them separate, his father knows about the two of you.” 

Minho groans biting at his lip, “I don’t know that.” 

“You’re going to have to trust him, we can send guards too. Min, Ji’s made it this far-“ 

“Last time he was home she nearly fractured his skull. When she was here in front of people she went to hit Nabi. He’s made it this far because he hasn’t lived with her for nearly five months.” Minho cuts him off. 

Chan sighs, “the guards will be there, you have to try and trust them.” He helps the king put on the rest of his clothes. 

Min stays quiet, trapped in his own thoughts, he’s scared, anxious, to the point where he feels ill. 

After he’s dressed he heads down to his first meeting, barely even present. 

The trial he sits through flies by him, his mind elsewhere. After the hours of trials it’s time for lunch and he barely feels like eating. 

He leans over his food, chin in his hand, he hears the doors to the throne room open and close and doesn’t look up. 

“Hey, what are you moping around for?” Jisung’s arms wrap around him tightly, lips by his ear. The king looks up, turning his head.

“What are you doing up here?” He smiles softly. 

“Someone said you were in a bad mood.” Sungie kisses his cheek, it makes him roll his eyes. 

“Oh yeah who told you that?” 

“Do you want me to leave?” 

“No,” Min pushes his seat back and makes Ji stand between his legs. 

“What’s wrong?” The younger pushes pieces of his loose hair behind his ears. 

Minho chews on his lower lip, “I’m anxious about leaving.” He whispers. 

Jisung hums, “It’s gonna be alright, we have four days until we have to worry about that.” He sets his hands on his shoulders, rubbing gently. 

“I know, I just, I don’t want you going, I’ve been dreading it.” 

“Min, I’m scared too, but my father knows about us, I don’t think he’s gonna let anything happen.” 

Min just groans and stuffs his face into Jisung’s stomach, his arms curled tightly around his waist. “I know you don’t need me to protect you, but I’m so stressed out. I just want you to be safe, and I want the kids to be safe and I hate that I’m going on a holiday while you’re going back to hell.” 

Jisung hugs him close, kissing along his forehead and cheeks. “It’s gonna be okay, you don’t have to worry, especially about the kids. I'm not going to let anything happen to them.” 

“Or Hyunjin can kidnap you and the babies.” Minho bites his lower lip looking up at him. 

Sungie laughs and leans down to kiss his lips, the two of them being the only ones in the room. 

“Don’t tempt me.” He smiles. “We can worry about what will happen after angel, tonight and the next couple days celebrate with everyone else. Besides you can’t be sad when our princesses are going to try and rule your castle tonight.” 

Minho stands up with a smile, taking his face in his hands, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

*

“Minnie! Minnie!” Nari shrieks, spinning around in her maroon dress, it’s covered in little purple gems. A mix of their family colors. 

“You look beautiful princess.” He smiles twirling her more. He crouches down to her height and makes her turn so he can properly lace up the back of it. 

“Woah, Minnie we’re the same.” She points to his maroon jacket. 

“Yeah this is my family color silly, you picked a dress the same color.” He sits down cross legged and picks the small tiara she picked out. It has a lot of diamonds, five large amethyst stones and ten tiny ones. The frame of the tiara is silver, the gems woven into a leaf pattern. 

“So we’re family now?” She smiles wide and plops down too, letting him pin the tiara into her elaborate braided hair. “Cause you kissed daddy too! That means gotta marry.” She says smugly. 

He laughs, “oh does it?” 

“Hmhm.” 

“One day princess.” He pins the tiara down, letting her hair pool around her shoulders too. 

“Daddy look!” Nari jumps up and spins around for her father. Minho looks up to find Jisung dressed in all purple, with very small maroon accents. It makes his heart flutter. 

Nabi is in his arms still in her normal clothes, she squirms down to the floor and runs over to him. 

“Where’s your pretty dress honey?” He asks while brushing her hair back. 

“Too itchy.” She mumbles. 

Minho hums, “what do you wanna wear instead?” 

“Jammies.” 

“Well we can’t do that. But we can find something that isn’t itchy.” 

“Nabi! We gotta be same! You can put a shirt under so it’s not itchy.” Nari rushes over grabbing her sister’s hands. 

Minho lets the twins figure out what they’re gonna do, he stands up and goes to Sungie. Unable to help himself from running his fingers over his arms. 

“Hi,” he smiles. 

“Hi.” Ji turns to face him, “we’re going to be the talk of the kingdom.” He whispers, lower lip between his teeth. 

“We don’t have to do this love.” 

“I want to, I’m just nervous.” Jisung takes his hand, “Hye is absolutely losing his mind seeing himself in his crown. We were worried about the girls but I think it’s him we need to worry about.” He laughs softly. 

“Oh?” Minho brushes past him into Hye’s room, he finds the small boy dancing around in front of the mirror. His wooden sword in hand, his crown pinned into his hair. Jisung put it up for him, it’s braided in some places but in a different manner than Nari’s. 

“Oh excuse me your majesty, am I interrupting?” The king teases softly. 

Hye jumps around, his cheeks bright red, “Minnie I look just like daddy!” He giggles and runs over to him. Minho smiles and hugs him. 

“You do, you two are gonna look exactly alike when you’re bigger.” 

Min takes his hand and they walk out, Nabi is now in her dress too, although her hair is pulled up off her neck and face completely. Jisung is sitting with her in front of him, styling it away from her skin completely. 

“Go wait with Nari okay?” Minho pushes Hye to his other sister. He then crouches down in front of Nabi, “want me to put your tiara?” He asks. 

“Yes!” She smiles wide. 

Minho takes the gold and ruby tiara, setting it in her hair and pushing it back so it acts as a headband. Jisung sets the pins in place and adjusts her dress, “all done.” He kisses her cheek and stands up. 

With that the five of them head down to the ballroom, Chan and Seungmin flanking them. 

“Min!” They turn, hearing Innie coming up behind them. 

“Go inside I’ll only be a moment.” Minho ushers Ji and the kids in. 

“What is it?” Chan asks, he and Seungmin growing closer to the king just in case. 

“Jisung’s family is here. We just saw their carriage arrive.” Jeongin clears his throat. 

Minho refrains from groaning, “who do you mean when you say his family?” 

“His parents and Eui’s…she’s hear as well.” 

“ _ Why?  _ She’s not allowed on the grounds.” The king nearly growls. 

“They’re using the kingdom wide invitation.” 

Minho grits his teeth, “I want guards on her all night, no one let her out of their sight. Actually I want Hyunjin on her.” He turns to Chan and Seungmin, “tell Lix he needs to come out of the kitchen, I want him up with Chunja and her nanny.” 

“I’ll tell him, I have to go down and make my rounds anyway.” Jeongin says instantly. 

Min just nods, “thank you for telling me.” He then turns back to the doors, Seungmin pushes them open. 

“We’ll watch the kids and you two, everything will go smoothly. If we try and kick her out there will be a scene no doubt and people will know she’s Ji’s wife.” Chan murmurs. 

“I know she will. She’s done this on purpose because she knows I won’t cause a scene.” Min walks in and people now to him instantly. The music is loud and there’s children dancing and playing around. He locals the girls up by his throne with Anne and Lilly, the four of them swinging each other around. 

His eyes land on Sungie next, Hye standing next to him proudly. 

“I need a drink.” He whispers, needing to get some of the tension out of his body. 

They walk to the table and Chan drinks from his glass first, “the kids look so cute.” He says while passing the king the glass. 

“You put them in your colors.” Seungmin adds, “that’s asking for trouble. Especially with their mother and grandparents here.” 

“It wasn’t on purpose at first, the girls picked their dresses and then we got the idea. They’re in their own too.” Minho murmurs while downing half the glass of wine. 

“If people didn’t know before they will now.” 

“Maybe.” He finishes his glass and Chan hands him another, “do you want Jin to…?” 

“No, at least not yet. Jin is the least threatening out of all of you to follow her around.” Min mutters. 

The doors to the great hall open again and Minho moves instantly, he catches Jisung by the arm as he walks through with Hye. 

“Woah, hey, what’s wrong?” 

“Your family and Eui are here, that's what Innie had to tell me.” Min murmurs into his ear. Sungie takes in a sharp breath. 

“How is she?” 

“They’re using the kingdom wide invitation, and she knows I won’t kick her out the night half of the kingdom is in my palace.” He touches his arm gently, eyes flashing down to Hye who just smiles back up brightly. 

“Why don’t you go find your sisters sweet prince?” Min asks him. 

“But daddy said I could be a big boy with him tonight.” He pouts. 

“I did.” Ji says softly. 

“Okay, guess you’re being a big boy with us both then.” Minho pets his head in the middle of his crown. Hye giggles and hugs his legs. 

“Come on let’s get some food.” Jisung reaches for his hand and Minho gives him his arm. 

“I have Lix with Chunja just in case.” The king whispers. 

“Good, are they here now?” 

“I saw them walk in a moment ago. Changbin is with the girls, and I’m having Hyunjin be on top of Eui all night.” Minho picks up a glass but Jisung snatches it away before he can drink it and sips it himself. 

Min glares, “don’t do that.” 

“Chan isn’t around to do it.” 

“That doesn't mean you should.”

“Daddy can I have the sweet buns?” Hye tugs on Jisung’s hand, unable to reach. 

“Don’t eat too many, you’ll upset your tummy.” Sungie tells him sternly. Hye hums, “I’m gonna go share with Nabi and Nari.” He then takes off through the crowd. 

Seungmin pushes through to follow him, “oh you really having someone on all of them.” 

“Hmhm, and Chan is with us.” Min drinks from his glass their eyes locking over the rim. Jisung reaches forward and straightens out his collar, hand running down his chest. 

“Has anyone said anything to you?” 

“No, not other than that the kids look adorable. I don’t think they’ve noticed yet.” 

Minho finishes his drink, glancing around, “I’m trying not to worry too much.” He whispers. 

Sungie hums, “I wasn’t expecting them to come, they didn’t come from the Giving Festival in the winter.”

“Good thing.” Min smirks slightly. 

Jisung blushes and rolls his eyes, “shush. None of that will be happening tonight.” 

“In public at least.” The king leans against the table, talking to Sungie always loosens him up. 

“We’re just arrived and you’re already talking with a tipsy tone.” The younger teases, the two of them gravitate closer to each other naturally. 

“I didn’t need to be tipsy to kiss you before.” 

“Yes you did, I tasted the wine on your tongue.” Jisung shoots back. 

Minho raises a brown, “do not say whatever lewd thing you just thought of.” Sungie tells him sternly, starting to lean into him a bit more. 

“I’d never say anything lewd to you.” The king smirks. 

Ji rolls his eyes, “I’ve tasted other things on your tongue now.” He whispers and Min groans biting his lower lip. 

“You better stay with me tonight.” 

“That’s a bit inappropriate your highness.” 

Minho scoffs and picks up another glass, drinking it slowly, Jisung does the same, their eyes locked. Challenging the other to do something.

“What I say here should be the least of your worries kitten.” 

Jisung blushes deeply, fully leaning into him, the two of them in their own world entirely. 

Someone clears their throat and they pull apart, Chan steps between them. “You two do not know the word subtle do you?” He raises his brows, “if you’re opening going to give each other boners at least do it on a balcony again.” 

“Oh my god.” Ji hides behind his hands. 

Minho rolls his eyes, before he can say a word people are walking up to him. 

“Your highness,” Han Kibum smiles wide. 

Min sets his glass down and nods his head, “Kibum, a pleasure as always.” He smiles easily. Jisung sets his own glass down and shakes his father’s hand. 

“I see the children have gotten quite used to the castle life.” The older Han laughs softly. 

“Yeah they run the place, or like to think they do.” Sungie looks over at his three children, Minho keeps from brushing his hand along his back. 

“You too look like you’ve settled in son.” Kibum motions between the two of them. Normally they’d step away from each other, but for once they stay close. 

“I’m just more comfortable is all.” Jisung bites his lower lip, eyes flashing downwards. 

“It wasn’t my idea to bring Eui, I can imagine you’re upset by her being here. But your mother doesn’t seem to understand and her parents refuse to acknowledge anything negative towards their daughter.” Kibum murmurs. 

“As long as she stays away from me and the children everything will be fine. Although she’s going to be in serious trouble about the party considering she’s banned from the castle grounds.” Sungie looks up again. 

Minho hums in agreement, “we’ll deal with that after the fact however.” 

“Your highness, may I speak with you a moment?” Kibum looks directly at the king. 

Min nods picking up his glass, “of course. Just give me a moment.” He smiles and turns to Ji, “go over with the kids for now I’ll be back in just a moment.” He murmurs in his ear. 

Sungie nods, “I’m sure we’ll talk more later father.” With that he heads off in the direction of the children. 

“What is it you wish to speak about?” Minho drinks from his cup and walks alongside Kibum. 

“You do plan on marrying my son don't you?” He raises his brows. 

“What makes you say that?” 

“My grandchildren are wearing crowns and tiaras, my own son is embellished with your colors your highness.” 

Minho hums, “I do, not any time soon, but in the future I plan on marrying him.” 

Kibum’s eyes grow wide, “really?” 

“Yes. Why do you ask?” 

“Well, I wanted to be sure this wasn’t just some fleeting romance between the two of you. I know you’re aware of this but there’s a lot on the line for Jisung. You as a royal are allowed to have lovers and mistresses if you desire. But my son, his name, our name will be ruined if word gets out that he’s cheating on his wife. I want to make sure you both are serious.” 

The king stops walking, he turns to the older man, “I intend on marrying your son. Your grandchildren are going to be my children, they’ll be princesses and a prince, your son will rule alongside me. I know the risks he’s taking being here with me, especially with how we are and he does as well. We’re not doing this for purposes of sex or thrill, we love each other.” 

Kibum’s eyes grow wide, “I see, well, I’m honored your highness.” 

“Kibum, when Jisung goes to your castle with the children the following week I need your word that you’ll keep him safe. I know how absurd that sounds to you, but Eui has hurt him very badly in the past. She won’t hesitate to attempt to again, especially since she knows I’m trying to keep him safe.” 

“You have my word your highness.” 

With that they part, the rest of the evening the night goes smoothly. Jisung is on Min’s arm for almost the entire thing, they talk with his parents. As well as other nobles. 

The children get ushered away from bed about half way through the night. 

Now the two of them are standing outside to get some air and escape the prying eyes of everyone. 

“What did my father want?” Jisung asks, his head finding Min’s shoulder as they stand against the balcony. 

“He wanted to know if I’m going to marry you or not.” Minho smiles while reaching for his hand. 

“Oh,” Sungie whispers. 

“I said yes.” The king turns his face and kisses him softly. Jisung hums and sets his hands on his chest, tracing the jewels on his jacket. 

“I love you.” He murmurs against his mouth. 

Min holds his chin, “I love you too.” He nuzzles their noses together and leans in again, locking their lips softly. 

The kiss is soft and sweet but intimate, a small promise. Jisung pulls back first, his eyes flickering up,

“Is it rude of us to leave early?” 

“Mm, not, we’ve stayed a sufficient amount of time.” Minho pecks his lips again. 

Sungie giggles softly, “then we should leave.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Hmhm.” Jisung leans up and kisses him again, licking into his mouth now. Min hums and wraps his arms around him tightly. 

“Yeah we can do that.” They pulls apart but don’t move,

trapped in each other’s gaze. 

Sungie goes to kiss him again when a small laugh rings out. 

“You’ve  _ never  _ kissed me like that.” 

*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ope 
> 
> They did the deed. I feel like so much happened this chapter but also not a lot idk. 
> 
> I hope y'all liked it!! Also don't worry this isn't ending soon just because spring is upon us in the fic. 
> 
> What are your thoughts??
> 
> my twitter foreverbattles,
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
